


Early In The Morning

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Misty Mountain
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2016





	Early In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



For the past hour, Jared hasn’t stopped smiling, and Jensen's cheeks are rosy red because he has this silly, dopy big grin on his face as he watches Jared play with their new puppy. It was just yesterday, Christmas eve, when Jensen stood on the porch of their little cozy cottage, sipping his coffee when out of nowhere wondered up a little runt pup.

Jensen had searched the surrounding wood in search of the puppy’s mom, and when he found no trace, he speculated some evil human dumped the pup, uncaring if it lived or died. They were far up in the misty mountains but the main road leading up to their cabin connected with the main highway; the poor puppy must have wondered a long way, lost and looking for some help. With no sighs of more puppies or a mother, Jensen carried the runt inside and gave it a warm bath, clearing the murky mud of her fur. She was old enough to eat whole food so Jensen gave her some milk and scraps of cheese and turkey. With the white fur heart on her forehead and her loving desire to give puppy kisses, Jensen gave her the name sweetheart. Not an original name, but it fit.

He managed to hide the pup from Jared for the night, putting her in the guest bathroom for the night, and thankfully she did not raise a fuss. A few of the other dogs cuddled with her, easily taking a liking to her and welcoming her into their big family with puppy kisses.

Now, it was Christmas eve and Jared had opened the gift to find a little black Cocker Spaniel runt with a white heart on her forehead; Jared is not ashamed to admit he squealed with joy when the puppy poked her head out of the basket and gazed up at him with big brown eyes. It was love at first sight for Jared as he cuddled small black, poofy runt.

The puppy’s nose was pink and when Jared held her up and leaned in to give her an Eskimo kiss the puppy happily yipped and nibbled his nose. With Jared making adorably cooing sounds and baby talking the pup, Jensen's grin blossomed into a full blown smile.

“You are so adorable,” He smirked at his teddy bear cuddly sweet boyfriend, and Jared blushed bashfully. Tucking the pup to his chest and cuddling her, Jared pulled Jensen into a kiss, smiling as brightly as a sparkling star.

That day, Jared, Jensen and fur baby cuddle up by a fire, cozy and warm on this beautiful Christmas morning.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/719160.html?thread=95002168#/t95388984)


End file.
